1. Technical Field
Example embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, a method of forming the semiconductor device, and an electronic system including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A power metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is often used in power supply sets or power conversion applications.